


Don't Think, Just Run

by RoxySmith



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chasing, Gun shots, Injury, M/M, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxySmith/pseuds/RoxySmith
Summary: He pulled his fallen lover in his arms and refused to let go of his hand as he listened to what he had to say, taking everything he heard to heart. It wasn’t meant to end like this, they were supposed to leave the forest together.





	Don't Think, Just Run

Tony's heart was racing as he tried to keep up with the super soldier. Steve didn’t need to hear it to know how much his teammate fought to keep the same pace as him. Even if the arguably older man held his hand with a tight, determined grip, he still had a hard time moving his feet as fast as Steve. They both knew Tony was slowing them down. They had to leave his armor behind as well as Steve’s shield which meant that Tony was nothing more than dead weight. Steve however was determined to get them both out unharmed. His lover was panting heavily as Steve turned his head around to ask if everything was alright. They would make it, just a little longer. He gave him a warm smile to show the brunette that everything was going perfectly when it happened, the horrible sound of a weapon going and Tony falling to the ground.

  
Steve could only stare as the red liquid was spreading all over Tony's chest. It was a perfect shot to the heart, normally it would be an instant kill. He had gotten some stains on his own clothes, but he didn't care about it at the moment. It had been a sniper, Steve couldn't see the one responsible, but if he had, he would have shot him without hesitation. He could feel that the injured man watching him struggled to catch his breath. He was holding Steve's hand as he tried to say something to his husband. His lips were barely moving but Steve could still hear his weak plead. He pulled his fallen lover in his arms and refused to let go of his hand as he listened to what he had to say, taking everything he heard to heart. It wasn’t meant to end like this, they were supposed to leave the forest together. 

"... I'm... So... Sorry... Steve. Go, please" He pleaded as he started to cough weakly. Tony’s face was twisted in pain, how he hated seeing the man he loved like this. Steve shook his head and stroked his husband's pale sweaty chin. He tried to lift him up, determined to carry the other out of this godforsaken forest even if he would risk his own safety. There was no way he could leave him here on unfriendly territory. Tony on the other hand was as determined as his partner. He tried to push the blonde away, obviously already made up his fate in his mind. It hurt to see how the man you loved give up like that. He wished he would understand that they still had a chance.   

  
"No, I'm not leaving you, it must be another way. It's no use without you, I’ve got nothing left to fight for" Steve begged, convinced that Tony was the only thing worth fighting for. The engineer tried to smile as he groaned in pain.

"I'm... Done for it. There is nothing you can do... GO!" Steve knew Tony was using his last strength to get him to safety. He bit his lip and did what he was told. Letting go of his husband's body was the hardest part. He would never forget the feeling of what he had done. It felt like he was betraying him to saving his own ass. His eyes were wet, he didn’t know when he had started crying. He felt Something soft touch his hand. The package. Tony was giving him their last shot of sorting out this mess.

"I'll be back, hold on" he could barely hear the soft ‘ _I love you_ ’ as he ran for his life. He held the package tightly to his chest, he refused to let it go. The stakes were to high, the tactical part of his mind kept reminding him of that part. His emotional sides just wanted to stay by the brave man's side, where he belonged an fight by his side to his dying breath. If _they_ got a hold of Tony’s sacrifice would be in vain. It was the last thing he could do. It was hard to stay diplomatic about it. For each step he took memories about them flashed through his mind. Their wedding day had been chaotic with villains interrupting their ceremony. They always looked back on that day with fondness. He would never forget the smaller man's happy smile as they stood in front of each other and said their vows. How Tony's fingers felt when he slipped on the golden wedding band. God what he would give if he could argue with his genius again. But Steve did as he was told, he ran for Tony's sake. He could still make it out if this if he just kept moving. Just a little bit longer.

It was Tony’s voice that kept him going. He thought about going down with his gun blazing at his husband’s side but the demanding man wanted him to keep fighting. The genius had always been pushy and demanding, but Steve still loved him. He loved him so damn much. It physically hurt him to not have the man he loved so damn much by his side. Just imagining a life without him was enough to bring him to tears.

 

‘ _Just keep going_ ’ The familiar voice echoed through his mind.  

 

He didn’t know for how long he was running before the large wall caught off his escape route. He could probably jump over it. He looked around desperately searching for another way when he felt the sharp pain in his back. They said you never heard the bullet that got you, the words had never been truer.

 

“We finally got you, Captain” The woman said as the masked figure emerged from the shadows. She wasn’t Hydra but she still wore a matching uniform with her teammates. Steve was glaring at the woman obviously not admitting his loss. He couldn't lose, not like this. Tony believed in him. His last wish was for him to make it out of here. Steve kept his gun close as his finger was on the trigger, it was pointed at his assailant.

 

“Looks like we won” The woman continued as she let the mask fall from her face. Natasha dropped the pinball gun and offered the blond a hand. Only after taking the flag Tony had received from Tony just earlier. They kept calling it package to give the chase a bit more spice and make the situation feel a bit more authentic. “Your team will do the dishes for the rest of the month, as we decided”   

 

 “I think it’s cheating to have Barton in the trees” Steve protested. The red haired woman decided to only answer him a smirk. The message was obvious, Steve’s team had lost. The soldier sighed as he walked back to the base with his fellow avenger, his thoughts on his husband during the whole way. Tony had probably broken his ankle in that fall, that could only mean that the car ride back home would be a living hell. Especially since they lost.  

“Did you have to overact? It was disgusting” Clint voice could be heard from a miles radius. The archer was helping Tony back to the camp. Most of his weight was on Barton.

“No, it was an epic and tragic declaration of my never ending love to my beautiful husband. My performance was flawless” Tony said as he sounded as dramatic as during his ‘death’ scene. Steve smiled to himself. He had loved his performance.      

      

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know how to tag this fic, or what warnings applied since I didn’t want to give away the ending. Tony and Steve are basically a pair of dramatic assholes and overacting Tony’s ‘death’ scene during a game of paintball.  
> I had some struggles with this fic, of whether I should post it or not. This fic is something that’s has been on my mind for years, and it has gone through two different fandoms before I decided to share it. I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
